


王冠

by ER_Leonora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical Hetalia, Iberian Brothers, M/M, Reconquista
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ER_Leonora/pseuds/ER_Leonora
Summary: 注：①1383年卡斯蒂利亚国王胡安一世与葡萄牙公主比亚特丽斯的婚姻为1385年西葡阿尔茹巴罗塔战役埋下伏笔，其对这一场生死战的败北奠定了葡萄牙王国永久独立的地位。②此处的Fernando和Joan指原创国拟卡斯蒂利亚-莱昂联合王国，光复运动领军者之一，西班牙王国的前身。③卡斯蒂利亚王国内战中，私生子恩里克二世杀死兄长残酷的佩德罗一世继承王位，同样具有卡斯蒂利亚血统的葡萄牙国王费尔南多一世与卡斯蒂利亚先王的女婿——英国的兰开斯特公爵宣称恩里克二世并无合法继承权遂对其开战。1371年在教皇格里高利十一世的调停下，这场没有输赢混战被划上休止符。④卢济塔尼亚人即葡萄牙人，源于古罗马行政区划名称。





	王冠

他引着身着华美柯特哈蒂嫁衣的少女信步走入近百年未再涉足的城堡①，一洗往日的困顿。长靴叩响石板的足音与摇曳珍珠互相磕碰发出的清脆颗粒声一同在大厅中回荡。  
卡斯蒂利亚王国今日再度与葡萄牙王国联姻。  
阳光透过繁复的彩绘玻璃温柔地投下狭长斑驳的影子，与佩德罗驻足的身影交叠，公主手中刚采摘不久的玫瑰还带着点点剔透的水珠，安东尼奥能闻到厅中氤氲的沁人芬香，和干涸血迹的浓腥，以及在这个熟悉形象的背后，枯枝败叶消散于火光中时散发出的焦苦。  
并不想细听司仪的陈词滥调，安东尼奥径直走向佩德罗与他握手。当用拇指根擦过佩德罗虎口的剑茧时，他清楚地感受到一丝细微的颤动，但很快佩德罗就坚定而用力地回握，并毫不回避地迎上弟弟的视线。安东尼奥审视着近在咫尺的面容，几束垂在幽深的橡木绿双瞳旁的蜷发似乎比上次见面时更长了，隐约遮住了那颗熟悉的泪痣。  
他现在在想什么呢？  
安东尼奥突然控制不住上扬的嘴角，泄出近乎不可闻的笑声。在之后礼节性地拥抱中，他们还能感受彼此搏动的血管中那股始终躁动不安的火焰。  
陪那英格兰人为了一顶的王冠把伊比利亚搅得天翻地覆②，抵着一堵城墙气喘吁吁地忍耐到昏厥时，他又在想什么呢？  
这一场还是我赢了，佩德罗。

恐怕最才华横溢的诗人，最吹毛求疵的学者都写不尽他们之间这出时而壮烈时而闹剧的史诗了。自从光复运动的号角在北方吹响，漫长的童年便宣告结束。即使作为一个未成型国家的化身还不够成熟，他在卡斯蒂利亚人的教导下已经开始展现非同寻常的征服热情与统领天赋。安东尼奥曾数度彻夜不眠地盯着半岛的地图，思考如何调解与被征服属地的矛盾，如何顾及年轻王国们的利益又不至于留下分裂的后患，何时发动正面进攻，何时出其不意地切断摩尔人的后路，他自信预想过无数种可能的变数并考虑好了对策，什么也不能阻挡他的脚步。  
但是，当勃艮第的亨利之子要携葡萄牙伯国独立的消息传到他耳中时，他还是震惊得失去了理智，几乎在传令官话音刚落时就翻身上马飞奔向佩德罗的属地。他们在特茹河边不知疲倦地从正午激战到黄昏，盔甲被灼烤得滚烫，重剑剧烈碰撞传给臂膀无法忽视的震颤，剑刃相接时刺耳的金属擦刮声盖过了徒劳的质问和嘶吼。日暮钟声划破长空时，他们互相给对方在同一位置留下了深可见骨的伤痕。一切计划都被佩德罗的脱离打乱了，费尔南多和若昂③不得不用蛮力把他架回营地，劝他留点精力对付那些狡猾的摩尔人，以免两兄弟被愤怒和不甘冲昏头脑，把彼此的臂膀都给卸下来。  
要他如何承认臣属伯国葡萄牙脱离卡斯蒂利亚的统治？从异教徒手中夺回失地，统一，光复伊比利亚的使命早已融入他的骨血，然而臣服于莱昂王国多年的兄长，自遥远的罗马时代便与他共沉浮的兄长，居然会斩钉截铁地拒绝成为他密不可分的一部分，为此不惜与他展开将近三百年的对峙，疯狂地把自己完全置于各路敌人的包围中。  
“……因为现在我懂了、你的道路不属于我，卢济塔尼亚人④要有自己的未来……你不会理解的，只有你不会。”他记得佩德罗在死命支撑着白十字蓝盾站起身时说的那句话，从那一刻起安东尼奥意识到决裂已经无可挽回。  
几年后费尔南多在萨莫拉大教堂的谈判桌上面色铁青地承认葡萄牙就此独立。期间佩德罗的目光越过教皇向他投来，骄傲又坚决。  
“哈，他迟早有一天要回来，不然没准咱们还得搬到他家去。”望着佩德罗收起条约书头也不回地离去的背影，安东尼奥对费尔南多开玩笑道。语气得平静得像说自己刚刚随手拨断了一根悬浮在空气中的蛛丝，如平日一般慵懒的声线透着让人毛骨悚然的寒意。费尔南多自然能领会这句话的含义，他心知肚明一个事实，与其说过多相反之处导致了安东尼奥与佩德罗的分道扬镳，倒不如说是他们太过相似，必然无法以不对等的地位共存。这不是结束，而是一场势不可免的争霸的序幕。  
光复国土的战争仍在继续，伊比利亚的两柄利剑被锤炼得日渐锋芒毕露，他们从血与火间捧起各自的王冠，在任何可能的地方重逢，在一种凝重的默契中互相注视，毫不掩饰不断膨胀的野心，既并肩作战又针锋相对，坦然接受联合与决裂时刻交替的命运。

没人会天真地以为两国之间的对峙就此结束了，这场婚礼不过是一首幕间曲，但伊比利亚兄弟不介意享受一下难得的安宁。晚宴之前他们散步到长廊，廊外繁密的叶子被余晖镀上层层淡金，蝴蝶们在怒放的石榴花间漫无目的地游离，又由于被到访者扰乱的空气突然遁远，尽管他们都不约而同地放缓了步伐。安东尼奥恍惚间想起百年前似乎就是在这里，他捧着一沓手抄的民间诗歌追问费尔南多关于卡斯蒂利亚语的细节，若昂从长廊另一头牵着佩德罗迎面向他们打招呼，那是他们在倭马亚军队征服半岛后的第一次重逢，佩德罗抬头看见他时，疲惫的眼神中还顿时透出欣喜和怀念的光。  
……或许并没有，他记不太清了。  
回过神，安东尼奥猛地发现佩德罗从头到尾都在盯着他模棱两可地微笑，好像自己偶尔不合时宜的一点惆怅在他眼里一览无余似的。这让安东尼奥的心底滕生起一股莫名的焦躁。他突然侧身，不容抗拒地把佩德罗拉进怀中，双手圈住他的腰，抵着他的额头一字一句道：  
“我会亲手再征服伊比利亚的每一寸土地，每一寸。包括你。”  
“啊，果然你从卡斯蒂利亚人那里继承得最完美的品质就是傲慢。”佩德罗挑衅地叹息了一声，没有推开他，而是紧扣他的肩膀顺势凑到他耳边，轻轻地说，“好，我拭目以待，看看上帝最后会让谁赢。至于过去怎么样，对我们都没什么意义了。”  
他们放任同源血液中的烈火无声地肆意燃烧，远方钟鸣回荡，暮色如焚。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：①1383年卡斯蒂利亚国王胡安一世与葡萄牙公主比亚特丽斯的婚姻为1385年西葡阿尔茹巴罗塔战役埋下伏笔，其对这一场生死战的败北奠定了葡萄牙王国永久独立的地位。  
> ②此处的Fernando和Joan指原创国拟卡斯蒂利亚-莱昂联合王国，光复运动领军者之一，西班牙王国的前身。  
> ③卡斯蒂利亚王国内战中，私生子恩里克二世杀死兄长残酷的佩德罗一世继承王位，同样具有卡斯蒂利亚血统的葡萄牙国王费尔南多一世与卡斯蒂利亚先王的女婿——英国的兰开斯特公爵宣称恩里克二世并无合法继承权遂对其开战。1371年在教皇格里高利十一世的调停下，这场没有输赢混战被划上休止符。  
> ④卢济塔尼亚人即葡萄牙人，源于古罗马行政区划名称。


End file.
